Little Children and Lullabies
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: In a twisted turn of events, Jamie is insane. "They say he creeps in the night, howling for the one who left him without pity, singing the lullaby he learnt many moons ago." Two-shot, rated T for reasons and contains an OC. Steven Universe, Russian Lullaby Tili-tili-bom and Come Little Children do not belong to me, and never will.
1. Lullaby

She stood there, before the weak and hurt boy, pity her only expression as he sobbed. She fell to her beaten; her bruised knees, and stroked his hair. "Brother…" She whispered, pulling the boy's head onto her lap.

The boy, no older than seven, looked up at her, eyes, one black, filled with tears. He tried to gasp out a word, but nothing came. She cradled him.

"You have to act around others, Jamie," She whispered, hugging him close as she brought the boy onto her lap. "Never let them know the truth."

Jamie rested his head on her shoulder, she felt him nod. "Yes Lexica."

The fourteen year old girl massaged the boy's fresh bruises, surprised at the silence that greeted her instead the cries of pain. "You're already a good actor. You're hiding your pain."

"… I'm not feeling pain?"

She concealed a gasp as she pressed into his wounds, eyes widening as he complained not.  
Was… Was Jamie already numbing?

(Line break)

 _Twenty one years of age already,_ she mused. _We're growing up too fast._

The door opened and slammed, alerting her to her younger brother's presence. Standing up and smiling at him, she offered a hug.

Which went ignored as he threw down his bag and left to his room without a word.

Lexica frowned, and turned, letting her arms drop to her sides. It'd had been three years since she had moved out, taking Jamie with her, and it'd been a year since he became quieter, sensitive (well, more than he had been) and reserved.

Now he isolated himself? Something was wrong with her baby brother, and she couldn't help wanting to know what. Considering following, she fell back down into her chair. She decided to not; Jamie was fourteen, and she knew that disturbing his loneliness may just worsen things. She had experience with that from their parents – well, father really.

 _At least I knew a life before the abuse._

It was true. After Jamie was born, her parents seemed to hate her and him, and the girl was left to care for him alone. When their mother died, when Jamie was four, the abuse became more than verbal; turning into physical, and Jamie never knew a life prior it. He seemed to think it natural, that all parents hated their children and that they showed it by inflicting pain, emotional, mental and physical.

When he did not come for dinner, Lexica grew worried before going up the stairs. She laid a hand on the handle, about to push it down and push the door open, before she heard Jamie talking.

 _"_ _It isn't normal?"_ She heard him say.

 _"_ _No, it isn't."_ The familiar voice of Steven, bless the seven year old, reply in return. _"Why?"_

 _"…_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I SAID SHUT UP DAMMIT! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?!"_ Lexica's blood ran cold. She remembered her father screaming that at the five year old Jamie as he struggled against his grasp.

 _"_ _J-Jamie?"_ Steven spoke with fear. _"Pearl? Pearl, Jamie's yelling at me to shut up!"_

 _"_ _YOU BETTER NOT SNITCH ON ME YOU IDIOT!"_ Jamie's words were angry… but then switched into fear. _"I'm sorry…"_ Anger. _"TOO LATE!"_ Fear. _"DADDY!"_

She burst into the room as Pearl, one of Steven's adoptive mothers, took the laptop from her 'baby'; as Jamie fell to the floor in a state of panic. She mouthed to Pearl, asking for her assistance.

"Steven, get Amethyst and Garnet."

"Why?"  
"We're going to save someone."

The video call ended briskly and Lexica was left with a brother.

A hyperventilating, scared, panicking brother, to be exact.

"Jamie? Jamie, can you hear me? Jamie, breathe…"

Jamie shook violently, as if to begin convulsing, and his breathing seemed to quicken.

"Jamie!"

The door slammed open downstairs, and presumably the Crystal Gems entered. The taller one, Garnet, ran to them and skid over, dropping to her knees. "What is his name?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie, concentrate on my voice. Breathe in," The tall gem laid her hands on his knees, taking off her glasses (revealing three eyes – one currant red, another indigo blue and the one on top a jam purple) and looking in his eyes. His breathing seemed to slow as he struggled to breathe in. "Breathe out." He breathed out. "Breathe in…" He followed her commands with much struggle. "Breathe out…" She continued with those four words until he was breathing at a normal pace. "There."

Lexica looked up at Garnet, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."

Garnet just nodded in reply. "Come on Gems – it's been sorted out." And with a quick farewell, they were gone.

Jamie threw himself into her, crying. "I…"

Lexica hugged him, soothing him. "Don't worry…" She whispered. "I'll always be here."

Wrong.

(Line break)

 _Twenty six… And dying…_

"LEXICA, NO!" Jamie fell to his knees and cradled her bleeding body, soaking his clothes.

"J-J-Jamie… Let me go…"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"Jamie… You can't stop death…"

"Yes! I WILL!"

Lexica gave a soft smile. "Jamie?"

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"You're an amazing actor…"

(Line break)

 _Tili-tili-bom_

 _Close your eyes rather_

 _Someone goes outside the window,_

 _And knock at the door._

 _Tili-tili-bom._

 _Screams night bird._

 _He had already made his way into the house._

 _For those who cannot sleep._

 _He goes ... He already close..._

 _Tili-tili-bom._

 _You hear someone nearby?_

 _Lurking around the corner,_

 _And pierces the eye._

 _Tili-tili-bom._

 _All hide silent night._

 _For you it is stolen,_

 _And is about to catch._

 _He ... He is already close..._

 _Tili-tili-bom._

 _You hear someone nearby?_

 _Lurking around the corner,_

 _And pierces the eye._

(Line break)

A/N: And thank you! This is a new fanfiction, my first Steven Universe one. This came to me from listening to Come Little Children. So yeah.

Hope it doesn't suck.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Little Children

A shadow creeped up on the sleeping boy, with exaggerated hands and a bent and stretched spine. The boy opened his eyes, opened his mouth to scream…

The scream never came as the shadow ripped the boy's tongue out and stabbed him.

"She died… You'll join her…" He hissed as the life left the child's eyes. He gave a small chuckle. "Goodbye, Onion…"

Onion's eyes were dead. Onion was dead. Jamie could have killed the others, but decided against it.

Sour Cream had been a good friend, and his parents were the kindest. Onion had gotten on his nerves more than once.

He gave a frown to the room, the snake's hisses echoing and the wind bashing against the door.

"Hush, wind; his blood is mine, his body is to be encased in a wood prison and his soul is Death's. You only get to be the silent witness." He gave a small chuckle, knowing he was talking to no being or object. Yes, he too questioned his sanity, but he cared not.

He treaded past Vidalia and Yellowtail's room, but paused at the room belonging to the DJ wannabe.

He entered. Quiet as a mouse, he crept toward the sleeping, younger teenager.

 _"_ _Come little children,_

 _"_ _I'll take thee away,_

 _"_ _Into a land of enchantment._

 _"_ _Come little children,_

 _"_ _The time's come to play,_

 _"_ _Here in my garden of shadows…"_

His voice was soft – just like she had sung the song but male – and the maniacal grin seemed so natural on his face, with his eyes wide and hair scruffy.

You could say Jamie was the picture of perfect insanity, and do you know what he would do?

Don't fear the answer – he would laugh and agree – but his actions – and then would turn, brandish his weapon and cut out an organ, preferably the heart.

Jamie was to be feared, and he was a nightmare to children, a story told by parents to scare them into obedience; they were oblivious to the actions of the nightmare's father.

 _"_ _Follow, sweet children,_

 _"_ _I'll show thee the way,_

 _"_ _Through all the pain and the sorrows…_

 _"_ _Weep not poor children,_

 _"_ _For life is this way,_

 _"_ _Murdering beauty and passions…"_

Who had he killed in the past few months? Onion, Peedee, Barb, Mr Smiley, Jenny's grandmother and father, strangers who had come into the 'death trap' house – his house – who hadn't heeded the warnings and… who was the last one?

It was not someone from Beach City – in fact, it was not even a being!

Oh yes!

His sanity.

 _"_ _Hush now, dear children,_

 _"_ _It must be this way,_

 _"_ _To weary of life and deceptions._

 _"_ _Rest now, my children,_

 _"_ _For soon we'll away,_

 _"_ _Into the calm and the quiet."_

Sanity, such an overrated thing, is not needed in the journey of life and he found it easy to tie down and brutally stab until it existed no more.

It had hurt, killing it, as he'd never done such a thing, and he could feel its pain and its life ebbing away…

But oh! Oh, the pain was worth it! Now he was free! Free of guilt, free of fear, free of any emotion other than rage, sorrow and emptiness.

He did not acknowledge the happiness, the joy, any positive emotion, and never had. Emotions were overrated too; most things were if he were honest.

 _"_ _Come little children,_

 _"_ _I'll take thee away,_

 _"_ _Into a land of enchantment._

 _"_ _Come little children,_

 _"_ _The time's come to play,_

 _"_ _Here in my garden of shadows…"_

And in a mere few minutes, his thoughts were broken by a sweet, deep groan and icy blue eyes a-fluttering open.

In sheer panic, Jamie unsheathed his knife and drove it into the heart of the teenager, no more than a breath leaving Sour Cream.

He only looked up at Jamie, weakly pointed, and fell, eyes wide, mouth caught in a gasp and hands rested on the bed, his right hand pointing at the end.

Clearly, Sour Cream had been murdered. Yet it looked like an accident so, so much.

So Jamie crept away, regretting his panic and his actions, eyes teary and tired of the deaths they'd witnessed, but he felt no tire or tears.

Numb – yes, Lexica had called him numb numerous, countless times – was Jamie, and he preferred it no other way.

He fled to his home, the death trap, without alerting or waking a living soul.

He shut the door, and ghosts of the past began their reign upon him, beating fear into him.

Jamie's rest was forbidden.

* * *

Days passed before the police located him, and by then he was weak, too weak to walk and had to be carried into the car.

The ghosts of the past! They'd forbidden him food! He'd cried out and protested so many times, but they always replied with sarcasm and chuckles.

Why could they not see the truth?! Why?! Why?!

Trials dragged out and he was found guilty of murder and manslaughter – it was clear, to them, that it was of sheer panic that Sour Cream had been stabbed, though how that qualified as manslaughter Jamie was uncertain (this stuff always confused him) – and was sentenced with an appropriate amount.

However, he refused; oh he refused so much, to stay any longer!

Somehow, he fled!

Found by Steven.

Scared, oh so damn scared.

"Jamie?"

"DON'T SEND ME BACK!"

He grabbed his knife, how did he get that, and gripped it tight.

"O-Okay!" The twelve year old held his arms in the air.

Blood spurted out… There was a gasp… Dying breaths… Last words… Death…

* * *

Jamie…

It's finally over.

Lexica waits.

And so do I.

* * *

Thank you for all (two) the reviews you left me.

Please tell me what you thought, and I think this was shitty, and it was short but what ya gonna do, eh?


End file.
